


En ce genre de saison

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En plein discours politique de Gaara, Naruto se transforme en miniKyubbi très mignon. Gaara panique,et ils se retrouvent enfermés ensembles. Les apparences sont trompeuses. Le solstice sera agité.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. En ce genre de saison

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto
> 
> Thèmes : Jeux de mains – C'est toi le chat et Insatiable- et ça continue encore et encore pour la communauté 30 interdits.
> 
> Note de l'auteur : les personnages sont sous forme démoniaque. J'ai écrit ces deux textes il y a longtemps. Les lemons sont assez violents. A ne pas reproduire. Vous n'êtes pas des hôtes démoniaques ;).

Gaara sourit aux journalistes venu l'interviewer sur sa dernière action en tant que Kazekage de Suna. Il avait la prestance d'un chef, l'aura d'un général victorieux et l'aisance d'un homme épanoui. Il s'adressait à eux en toute simplicité d'une voix posée très agréable. Oubliant les petits cœurs battants dans les yeux de ses admiratrices, Gaara sama argumentait sur la nécessité de multiplier les points d'eau dans la ville basse en ces temps de chaleur intense avec un sérieux incomparable quand celui-ci fut bousculé par une tornade blonde avec assez de violence pour traverser sa barrière de sable.

L'hôte du démon à neuf queues lui adressa un sourire espiègle à son regard noir en hurlant :

« C'est toi le Chat ! »

Etonné, Gaara se retourna vers une petite troupe d'enfants surexcités qui courraient dans tous les sens pour lui échapper. Avec un sourire doux, il envoya son sable chercher l'un d'entre eux pour le ramener près de lui alors que Naruto le traitait de tricheur. Il prit le petit garçon dans ses bras en prononçant la formule de jeux avant de le libérer sous les sourires attendris de la foule.

Il n'était plus l'enfant haï de son village mais bel et bien son digne représentant apprécié autant par sa population que respecté par les dirigeants étrangers.

En était la preuve le rassemblement à ses côtés ainsi que la présence du nouvel Hokage en la personne de Naruto même si celui-ci était un peu plus intéressé par des jeux enfantins que par son renouveau politique. Gaara en était légèrement agacé mais il trouvait plaisant qu'un Kage ait du temps à consacrer aux jeunes générations tout en restant très sérieux quant à ses obligations. En tout cas, pour l'image, Naruto avait du travail à faire parce que se vautrer dans la terre pour rattraper des petits monstres ce n'était pas vraiment digne de son rang. Le rouquin laissa faire le blond alors qu'il traitait son sujet avec tout le sérieux possible sans se retourner toutes les deux minutes pour savoir exactement ce que Dieu seul sait Naruto fabriquait dans son dos. Et apparemment, c'était assez pour dévier l'attention des journalistes de son honorable discours sur le réseau de distribution.

Refusant de céder à la tentation, Gaara continua un petit moment sur la nécessité d'implanter un nouveau forage bien que la presse soit plus concentrée par ce qui se passait derrière lui.

N'y tenant plus, Gaara se retourna pour remettre à sa place Naruto mais ce fut pour faire face à…une énorme boule de poils. Neuf queues rousses à pointes immaculées dansaient devant ses yeux de manière hypnotiques révélant de temps à autre une bouille adorable, aux grands yeux bleu électrique, surmontée d'oreilles pointues et poilues de renard.

« Je n'ai pas fait exprès, Gaara sama », geint Naruto.

Et là, la presse se lâcha en hurlant que l'Hokage était tellement mignon qu'il surpassait la beauté de leur Kazekage. Mécontent comme pas possible, Gaara s'approcha de la peluche so kawai pour la tirer par la peau du cou jusqu'à un endroit bien plus intime et tranquille sous les huées de la foule amatrice de kitsune en mode doudou. Ce n'était que pour lui ce genre de démonstration des pouvoirs des démons.

Naruto s'agrippa à lui, Gaara sentit les griffes aiguisées à travers le tissu robuste.

« Tu pouvais quand même te retenir.

\- J'ai tout tenté, Gaara ! Je me suis amusé avec les enfants pour faire passer mais, quand je t'ai revu, çà a repris le dessus sur moi…

\- Et pourtant, je suis toujours humain contrairement à toi.

\- C'est plus facile, tu n'as plus ton démon en toi. Kyuubi est particulièrement agité en ce genre de période. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir te voir en plein solstice mais j'en avais trop envie et…

\- Ce n'est pas grave mais j'aurais préféré que mes fans ne sachent pas que les hôtes se transformaient en boule de poils toutes mignonnes en apparence à chaque changement de saison.

\- Heureusement, elles ne savent toujours pas que c'est dû à un changement hormonal…

\- Foutue saison des amours.

\- En plus, c'est la pleine lune ce soir…

\- Et merde ! »

Gaara avait supporté les insomnies, les propositions perverses de son démon ainsi que ses fichues remontées d'hormones pendant une quinzaine d'années mais malheureusement les brusques réveils de testostérones revenaient même sans la présence du démon à croire qu'il avait été marqué à vie. Quant à ce cher Naruto, il avait eu sa puberté en retard comme tout blond qui se respecte n'ayant à faire face à ce genre d'inconvénient que vers ses dix-sept ans. La première fois avait été juste un peu dure à gérer mais étant minime, le ninja de Konoha s'en était sorti en restant enfermé chez lui mais, la deuxième, se déroulant à Suna fut bien plus torride. Depuis ils tentaient de ne pas se revoir en ces périodes troublées où la sauvagerie et le désir prenaient le pas sur leur amour mutuel. Ils étaient ensemble mais tout ceci restait officieux ne désirant pas choquer les autres grandes nations sur une relation non professionnelle entre deux hommes de pouvoir, jeunes de surcroît.

Gaara continua son chemin en traînant son amant qui ne rouspétait pas contre ce traitement roucoulant de bonheur d'être son centre d'attention.

« Tu seras capable d'attendre ce soir, j'ai une réunion assez importante.

\- Mais comment tu fais pour travailler en ces jours maudits ?

\- Naruto, tu te calmes, tu te regardes un bon film et tu te détends. Je reviendrai dès que possible…

\- Mais tu sais que je risque de saccager ton appartement.

\- Parce que tu crois que je suis assez fou pour t'enfermer chez moi ? »

Naruto se retourna vers lui avec une mine boudeuse en croisant les bras sur son torse nu.

« Où, demanda-t-il.

\- Dans un endroit à l'épreuve de tes griffes…et j'espère être présentable demain.

\- Tout dépends de ta facilité à te soumettre, tu sais très bien que Kyubbi a des instincts de dominant. »

Les yeux de Naruto se fardèrent de carmin sous cette phrase preuve que le démon à l'intérieur était allumé par leur future soirée. Gaara savait qu'il allait en baver avec Naruto, il passa machinalement sa main sur son torse où une cicatrice témoin de leur premier ébat résidait, il n'avait pas la même capacité que l'Hokage à guérir.

« On verra bien, il se laisse faire parfois…

\- Par mansuétude, ricana Naruto un peu en transe. C'est parce que j'aime aussi çà sinon il n'y consentirait pas une seule seconde.

\- J'en suis conscient. Bon, tu auras carrément tout le temps pour le convaincre des bienfaits d'être uke pendant que je règle cette histoire de tuyauterie dans la ville basse.

\- Cà ne peut pas attendre…

\- Non, essaie de contrôler. Et il n'est pas question que tu m'embarques là-dedans alors que j'ai réussi jusqu'ici à rester maître de moi-même. »

Gaara se pinça les lèvres en respirant difficilement, Naruto rayonnait de chaleur et de sensualité surtout qu'ils avaient abordé le sujet du programme de la soirée et c'était toujours difficile de lui résister quand il était dans cet état. Il suffirait que Naruto insiste un petit peu pour que ses instincts prennent le dessus, et malin comme il était, il allait certainement tenter le coup. En plus, Gaara n'aimait pas trop ses oreilles et sa queue blanches et noires de tanuki, il évitait tant que possible de les faire apparaître tôt dans ce genre de journée.

« Reste avec moi, Gaara », tenta Naruto avec des yeux larmoyants.

Gaara détourna le regard du corps tentant de son amant qui se tendait d'envie. Il ne cèderait pas à ses pulsions même si Naruto déployait toutes ses armes de persuasion.

« Et on ne sait jamais, si je croise quelqu'un d'autre par inadvertance…Tu sais très bien que Kyuubi n'est pas bien difficile. »

Naruto avait un sourire malicieux qui focalisa l'attention de Gaara sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient pulpeuses et attirantes surtout que la jalousie venait de gonfler ses veines d'appétence sexuelle.

Naruto pencha juste la tête sur le côté avec une lueur sombre et sauvage au fond de ses prunelles, promesse d'une vie dangereuse à ses côtés. C'était toujours excitant ce mélange de douceur et de sauvagerie chez Naruto en cette saison.

Gaara respira à grande bouffée d'air presque vaincu par la concupiscence. On n'avait pas idée de devenir aussi sexy, et d'en rajouter en plus. Naruto se mit à gémir de bonheur en frottant ses cheveux contre son bras.

Gaara accéléra le pas alors que le jeune Hokage s'extasiait de ce traitement de faveur mais surtout commençait à s'exciter.

Le Kazekage ouvrit en vitesse la porte blindée de son ancienne cellule de retour au calme y propulsant Naruto transformé de toutes ses forces. L'Hokage atterrit sur ses jambes robustes pour se propulser, à quatre pattes, et de toutes ses forces vers lui. Gaara tenta tant bien que mal de refermer avant que le fauve ne se jette sur lui pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Il déglutit avec peine alors que la clenche de sécurité se verrouillait.

Les yeux de braises, Naruto avait un sourire carnassier, la petite peluche mignonne se transformait en monstre malin. Gaara s'humecta les lèvres, grossière erreur, le prédateur en fut plus émoustillé. Les oreilles en arrière, le blond commença à le renifler.

« Heu…Naruto, en fait…tu ne crois pas que…

\- Kyuubi sama, sois respectueux merdeux de Tanuki ! »

Gaara vit rouge adressant un regard lourd de menace au démon qui avait pris le contrôle de son compagnon. La tension était à son comble alors qu'ils plissaient les yeux et qu'ils montraient les dents jusqu'à ce que le corps de Naruto soit secoué d'un petit rire avant qu'il n'embrasse tendrement un Gaara surpris.

« Je joue bien, hein ? Avec la voix grave et profonde de cet emmerdeur de Kyubbi.

\- Oui, j'y aie cru un instant.

\- Comme si j'allais me laisser faire par la carpette…Oh, ne boude pas Gaara. En fait, tu es intrinsèquement heureux de te retrouver sous clef avec moi. »

Gaara haussa les épaules n'osant pas avouer qu'effectivement échapper à ses responsabilités pour une séance incandescente avec son petit ami était plus que satisfaisant. D'ailleurs, celui-ci débutait sa séance d'allumage en se frottant contre lui tout en démarrant de délicieuses caresses visant tant à le dénuder qu'à l'échauffer.

« On a 24 heures devant nous, j'espère que tu as prévu de quoi les animer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne mourras pas d'ennuis avec moi. »

Gaara eut un sourire satisfait alors qu'il penchait la tête en arrière, les lèvres de Naruto contre son cou épousaient chaque forme avec délectation. Il se tendit en sentant des canines effleurer certaines parties sensibles alors que les queues duveteuses s'amusaient à le cajoler. Et s'il avait encore un doute sur l'état d'excitation de son amant, son entrejambe dure glissait contre sa jambe tendue. Naruto releva la tête pour l'entraîner dans un baiser enivrant l'amenant délicieusement à se fondre dans cette chaleur. Dans un soupir à moitié étouffée, il redouta de se laisser emporter pour de bon alors que son ventre grondait de débauche et que ses muscles s'apprêtaient au challenge de ce genre de nuit.

Gaara fronça les sourcils alors qu'il sentait ses oreilles s'allonger sous l'exclamation ravie de son copain ainsi que son coccyx fortement le démanger. Il détestait la transformation, c'était toujours un peu désagréable surtout qu'après il ne pouvait plus tellement se contrôler. Les sensations se décuplaient, l'odeur fauve de Naruto lui parvint avec plus d'intensité, les mains de l'Hokage provoquaient plus d'émulation, ses lèvres se gonflaient de sang sous les lèvres de l'autre pour le perdre. Croisant le regard électrique de son compagnon encore sage, Gaara ne put plus retenir le flot de ses désirs menaçant dans ses tripes.

Le Tanuki plaqua le Kitsune sous lui tout en montrant les crocs. Naruto, une lueur carmine dangereuse flottant dans l'azur, ricana tout en évaluant son partenaire. Gaara plissait son nez de méfiance tout en tentant de caresser son amant puis il redressa ses oreilles avec curiosité devant la langue affriolante qui s'offrait à ses yeux verts d'eau. Ce fut ce qui le perdit, dans un mouvement leste, Naruto l'emporta dans une lutte charnelle.

Mignon en apparence, brutal dans l'acte, évidemment, l'hôte du démon renard avait de la force mais surtout ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de se blesser. Gaara grogna quand les griffes râpèrent sur ses reins tandis que Naruto arrachait ses dernières affaires à la force de sa mâchoire. La bouche ardente de Naruto se jeta avidement sur ses pectoraux remontant avec lenteur croquant la chair sans retenue rendant pantelant Gaara jusqu'à remonter jusqu'aux tétons érigés par le plaisir. Le blond les titilla avec prévenance mordillant légèrement, et la sensation des crocs sur cette zone érogène provoquait des décharges plaisantes dans son corps. Le rouquin prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas gémir alors que son amant revenait à la charge en mâchouillant ses oreilles si nerveuses. Il se mordilla les lèvres pour ne pas satisfaire Naruto ni non plus l'encourager à plus.

« Dis donc, tu es bien docile », râla Naruto.

Gaara ébouriffa ses cheveux décoiffés dardant un regard accusateur à son bourreau. Il laissa sa queue rayée se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la taille fine de Naruto pour l'aplatir avec force sur le béton de la salle. Avec agilité, il grimpa sur le ventre de l'homme-renard avec un sourire stupide.

« Tu disais ?

\- Cà ne me dérange pas que tu sois au-dessus. »

Naruto avait un sourire particulièrement coquin en faisant rouler son érection entre les fesses de Gaara.

« Oh, non, il n'en est pas question ! Tu m'as explosé la dernière fois, et non…je ne te permets pas… »

Sa protestation mourut dans un échange buccal de plus en plus passionné, Gaara se perdait dans la douceur des neuf queues moelleuses ainsi que sous l'expertise de son amant qui alliait son côté sauvage à une douceur intermittente. Il allait lui faire perdre la tête.

Et cette main rude sur sa virilité dressée ne lui permettrait pas de la retrouver de sitôt alors qu'il se pliait à la volupté de l'instant. Naruto y allait avec l'arrondi du pouce mais parfois une griffe pinçait légèrement la peau tendre, il passa son nez sur la clavicule offerte avec câlinerie tout en resserrant sa prise sur le sexe du rouquin. Gaara ferma les yeux pour se laisser porter par les nombreux attouchements sur sa personne tout en caressant avec attention le torse de son vis-à-vis. Ses propres griffes commencèrent à sortir pour gratifier la peau caramel de rougeurs plus que bienvenues. C'est en sentant une pique titiller son anus qu'il paniqua légèrement.

« Oh, n'essaie même pas de me préparer, râla-t-il. Cà fait plus de mal que de bien, souviens-toi !

\- C'est toi qui as eu mal », ricana Naruto.

Boudeur, Gaara échappa à la griffe malvenue en se collant à la moiteur de Naruto faisant glisser son sexe sur son ventre. Les mains de Naruto remontèrent sur ses flancs alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à nouveau. Dans un geste souple, Naruto attrapa sa hanche tout en basculant leurs bassins pour le pénétrer. Une fois engagé, il y était allé jusqu'à la garde avec force, ce salop. Gaara grimaça tout en balayant avec colère les nombreux appendices caudaux du blond avec le sien. Naruto ria en gigotant un instant avant de laisser toute sa bestialité s'exprimer dans leur étreinte en se permettant des coups de reins farouches.

Gaara s'accrocha à ses épaules tout en se cambrant pour mieux l'accueillir, il sentait ses hanches êtres meurtries par l'étreinte de Naruto tandis que la douleur brûlante dans ses fesses se transformait en décharges de plaisir à chaque fois que sa prostate était percutée de manière vive. Une morsure tenace dans son cou lui arracha un cri tandis que leurs hanches roulaient avec bestialité se rencontrant avec force. La vigueur de leur jeunesse s'exprimait tout comme leur contrôle encore imparfait de leur côté démoniaque. A court de souffle, Gaara était tiraillé entre la satisfaction de ce corps à corps sauvage et la dangerosité de l'acte. Il y avait toujours une possibilité même minime que Kyuubi en profite pour se manifester mais, en fait, il l'oubliait à chaque pénétration brusque.

Perdant tout ce qu'ils leur restaient d'humanité, ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre se jetant à corps perdu dans cette baise intense. Ils ne se gênaient pas pour exprimer par des cris féroces le ravissement de leurs sens surchauffés.

Le corps de Gaara se tendait vers son amant recherchant la sensation des crocs et des griffes dans sa chair, de la fourrure contre sa peau et de son sexe dur ancré en lui. C'était dans un flou de sensations, il en perdait la vue n'apercevant qu'un regard carmin déchaîné de temps à autre, mais c'était tellement bon de l'avoir en lui en train de se déhancher tout en puissance. Ses gémissements devenaient de plus désordonnés alors qu'il tremblait sous les coups rudes de son amant. Le corps en sueur, l'allégresse dans la voix et la délectation dans le ventre, il crut exploser sous la jouissance après un coup un peu plus poussé de son amant.

La bouche entrouverte, et le regard lointain, il eut la vision de Naruto en train de jouir à son tour par saccades dans son antre. Le blond se coucha sur lui alors qu'il déglutissait recherchant son souffle, son cœur battant chamade et son être restait en vrac.

Gaara se délecta du câlin doux de la peluche qu'était redevenu Naruto après l'extase, il s'amusa de la bouille tendre de son amant satisfait autant qu'il le pouvait avant qu'il ne redevienne cette bête de sexe. Et les yeux au ciel, le Kazekage eut un sourire doux alors que l'Hokage tiraillait sur ses oreilles rondes avec sa douceur retrouvée. Naruto se cala contre lui en se recroquevillant dans un glapissement caractéristique en se faisant tout affectueux. Ce ne serait sûrement plus pour longtemps.

« C'est à toi de mener le prochain round », décréta avec calme Naruto prêt à s'offrir tout en roucoulant.

Gaara maugréa quelque chose sur la force vitale des démons renard tout en grimaçant dans un mouvement. Il allait encore avoir le retour à la normale très mauvais.

Naruto roula sur le côté alors que la fièvre le reprenait, ses cicatrices noircirent et ses yeux rougeoyèrent.

Le rouquin soupira avant de sauter sur son blond un peu trop fougueux, la nuit risquait d'être longue surtout que ses instincts seraient exacerbés par la lune pleine.

Sa tête plongea, dans le cou doré, mordiller la chair tendre, Naruto gémit un instant en se tendant vers lui. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi endurant. Leurs sexes à demi-bandés frottèrent ensemble ce qui encouragea le rouquin à les bercer par un mouvement répétitif de ses hanches. Le Kazekage râpait doucement la peau du blond de ses ongles durs tout en léchouillant les endroits sensibles. Il s'attarda un peu sur les oreilles mignonnes qui s'agitèrent de tant d'attention provoquant des gloussements désordonnés de la part de Naruto, très chatouilleux.

« Tu es vraiment trop doux… », le coupa l'espiègle Naruto.

Gaara se redressa au-dessus de son copain en mettant les mains sur les hanches. Il se doutait que dans sa transformation, sa bouderie aurait quelque chose de comique ce qui arracha un sourire à l'hôte de Kyubbi.

« …Il va falloir y remédier », fit-t-il tentateur.

Gaara baissa ses oreilles de suspicion quand Naruto abaissa sensuellement l'une de ses mains à hauteur de poitrine. Les griffes ses plantèrent dans la chair douce pour la lacérer d'un mouvement preste, libérant une trainée de sang. Les yeux du rouquin s'agrandirent de fascination pour le liquide carmin alors que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Naruto le défiait ouvertement mais surtout provoquait les instincts qui lui restaient de sa période d'hôte. Le sang l'avait toujours rendu fou.

Sans plus réfléchir, Gaara se jeta sur la plaie pour la lécher goulûment le liquide vital exacerbant ses sens. Il se redressa le sang aux lèvres, la bouche entrouverte, avec des envies folles. Naruto semblait satisfait de l'avoir mis dans cet état d'excitation intense.

Gaara attrapa l'épaule de son partenaire pour le relever avec violence pour le pousser vers un mur sans aucune douceur. La raison n'y était plus, il ne restait que ce désir qui le possédait entièrement. Il agrippa les cheveux blonds pour retourner Naruto, ventre contre le mur, égratignant le cuir chevelu. L'or se voila de rouge, son sourire se fit sadique avant qu'il ne croque l'épaule dénudé. Naruto laissa échapper un cri qui mêlait douleur et volupté. Un inspir poussé, les crocs dans sa peau meurtrie, et Gaara écarta les fesses veloutées pour le pénétrer avec rudesse. C'était tellement étroit qu'il en grimaçât, s'accrochant un peu plus à cette épaule malmenée, cherchant à s'habituer à cette pression autour de son sexe qui se détendait au fur et à mesure que Naruto se calmait. Quand ce fut devenu supportable, Gaara entraîna Naruto dans un rythme effréné qu'il apprécia au vu des gémissements qu'il poussait à chaque allée et venue puissantes qui les rendait peu à peu pantelants. Gaara écorchait le corps soumis en se cramponnant avec ses mains acérées ou en le caressant sans précaution ce qu'adorait Naruto qui se laissait faire, le cou offert avec sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Le rouquin fit pression sur le ventre tatoué du sceau pour coller encore plus le blond contre lui. En réponse, le Kitsune déploya ses nombreuses queues pour resserrer leur étreinte en attrapant la taille de Gaara tout en leur laissant assez de jeu pour continuer à se perdre dans le sexe.

Gaara ne se lassait pas de plonger dans la chair palpitante, son sexe pulsait de sang tout en lui faisant remonter des sensations fantastiques qui lui prenait tout le ventre de plaisir. C'était bon de se laisser aller à ses pulsions surtout que son partenaire en redemandait encore et encore dans des cris de plus en plus incontrôlés. Il accéléra le rythme sous les demandes répétées de Naruto tout en gémissant de plus en plus face aux sensations de son sexe ancré en lui. Il n'était pas loin de la jouissance tout comme son amant, c'en était presque douloureux tellement c'était puissant. Dans un mouvement incontrôlé, il prit une dernière fois son partenaire en hurlant le plaisir explosif qui venait de le traverser.

Gaara glissa à terre, les yeux remplis de contentement alors que Naruto grognait tout en se tordant de ne pas avoir conclu.

« Je vais te le faire payer », maugréa le blond, sur les nerfs, qui se retourna vers lui.

Conscient du danger d'avoir mécontenté Naruto dans un tel état, Gaara tenta de s'enfuir à quatre pattes mais ce fut une erreur quand il sentit des mains lui retenir facilement les hanches.

« Oh, non…Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir aussi facilement ! »

Naruto lui attrapa vivement son sexe qui se tendit facilement sous l'excitation d'une telle situation ce qui arracha un grognement satisfait du blond. Après avoir joué un petit moment avec son anus en y frottant son gland, Naruto s'empressa de le faire de nouveau basculer dans cette baise animale.

Ce fut encore et encore ainsi, comme en ce genre de nuit, en ce genre de saison.

Petit bonus 1 :

Le lendemain fut très difficile pour Gaara qui ouvrit, ébahi, ses mirettes, sous les hurlements de sa sœur aînée. Les oreilles lui sifflaient surtout que la voix de Temari ne l'aidait en aucune sorte, il fit un petit tour de son environnement pour s'apercevoir avec soulagement que son foutu monstre d'Hokage avait déserté les lieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Une orgie ! Non, mais, regarde-moi les murs ! Ils étaient combien !

\- Temari, laisse notre petit frère récupérer de sa nuit.

\- Après-midi et nuit…Cà ne va pas d'organiser une partouse dans ton ancienne cage ! Je veux bien dédramatiser les lieux mais, tout de même, il y a des limites. »

Gaara se tut ne leur adressant que son regard le plus noir en magasin, ce n'était pas évident de calmer un hôte hyperactif.

« Mais, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, s'affola sa sœur devant le nombre indécent de griffures, suçons et plaies apparentes. »

Gaara fit une moue boudeuse tout en dardant sur eux des ondes négatives très meurtrières qui les convainquirent de ne pas aller chercher plus loin. L'Hokage eut la bonne idée de passer par là, en pleine forme, pour s'enquérir de l'état de santé du Kazekage. Ceci rendit, fou de rage et de jalousie, Gaara qui avait beaucoup de peine à se lever.


	2. Solstice d'hiver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est dans la même veine que le premier chapitre

« Si nous consolidons l'Alliance par des patrouilles mixtes aux frontières, il me semble que ce serait profitable…

\- Nous ne sommes plus en guerre, mais cet état de fait justifie-t-il une telle mixité ?

\- Je suis d'avis que cette coopération internationale renforcerait l'Alliance en créant des liens forts entre les ninjas de pays autrefois ennemis…

\- Il est important que nous privilégiions l'échange des informations entre nos pays mais, de là, à créer une milice frontalière mixte, c'est une toute autre histoire…

\- Et, si on prenait un peu l'air ? »

De nombreux soupirs furent poussés dans l'honorable assemblée des Kage, et ce ne furent pas les premiers de cette réunion en cette journée du solstice d'hiver.

Le Raikage tapotait de son poing sur la table, visiblement outré d'un tel comportement de la part de l'un de ses confrères, tandis que la Tsuchikage tentait de se concentrer sur ses notes malgré sa bave au coin des lèvres. Le leader du pays du fer se frottait les yeux avec embarras. La Mizukage semblait déchirée entre sa dignité et sa perversité. Ils étaient véritablement exaspérés par le comportement étrange de l'Hokage en titre, sauf son ami, le Kazekage.

Gaara No Subaku avait posé ses mains devant le bas de son visage, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire discrètement par derrière, nullement jaloux.

« Uzumaki sama, je ne comprends pas votre attitude, minauda la Mizukage en se rinçant allègrement l'œil, et j'aimerais bien ne pas m'y attarder plus que nécessaire...

\- J'ai envie de glace à la vanille partout, partout… Ou d'une douche très froide aromatisée au gingembre,… ou d'une brise glaciale du désert avec des murmures… Hum… Je veux me les geler, dehors ! Et, en bonne compagnie ! »

Le Kazekage de Suna prenait un malin plaisir à ignorer les messages d'alerte à peine sous-entendus de son amant.

« Hokage sama, nous ne sommes pas là pour supporter vos enfantillages ! Je croyais que vous aviez pris un peu de plomb dans la cervelle depuis votre nomination ! Et, là, vous atteignez des sommets d'incivisme !

\- On pourrait ouvrir la fenêtre pour faire un peu d'air ?

\- On se les caille déjà parce qu'on a arrêté le chauffage, râla Kurotsuchi, la Tsuchikage. Et, reboutonnez votre chemise, c'est indécent ! »

Gaara évitait de regarder dans la direction de Naruto qui faisait absolument tout pour le faire craquer. Parfois, il jetait un coup d'œil curieux à cause de l'état d'excitation des deux femmes de l'assemblée. A torse sublime découvert, le blond s'alanguissait sur sa chaise en se plaignant de la chaleur torride qui le tourmentait, en plein cœur de l'hiver, dans des poses plus ou moins aguicheuses. Et, ses vêtements immaculés sur sa peau bronzée formaient un contraste fascinant. Tout ceci sous le couvert d'un coup de chaud métabolique alors que c'était surtout ses hormones qui le travaillaient au corps.

« C'est la pleine lune, ce soir, j'irais bien me balader dans les dunes pour rouler dans le sable. »

Le rouquin râla parce que son allusion était bien trop indiscrète.

« Naruto, rhabille-toi immédiatement !

\- On part en balade, Gaara ? »

Devant l'enthousiasme exubérant de l'Hokage, Gaara porta sa main sur le front alors que le poing du Raikage s'abattait avec force.

« Mais, tu es pire qu'un môme !

\- Ne vous énervez pas pour si peu, Raikage sama, je suis pire qu'un adolescent en rut ! Je peux être plus séduisant, plus chaud que la braise, plus émoustillant… »

Sous l'indignation de ses confrères, l'Hokage marqua une pause en regardant droit vers la Mizukage en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres avant d'ajouter d'une voix rauque.

« …Plus érotique. »

Gaara dut se mordre les lèvres devant la consternation générale alors que la Mizukage, Mei Terumi, cachait tant bien que mal son intérêt pour le blond à croquer séance tenante.

« Naruto, dit le dirigeant de Suna avec douceur, on a commencé la réunion que depuis une demi-heure. Et, est-t-il nécessaire de rappeler que tu l'as retardé d'au moins vingt minutes !

\- Mais, je n'en peux déjà plus ! Et, c'était une idée stupide !

\- Naruto, on en a déjà discuté…

\- Et, bien, c'est au-dessus de mes forces ! Ce que tu me demandes est surhumain, je ne peux pas.

\- C'est quoi, votre embrouille », demanda suspicieusement la Tsuchikage.

Les deux amants secrets se tournèrent vers les autres membres de l'Alliance méfiants d'une quelconque entourloupe politique.

« Ce n'est rien, commença Gaara, reprenons.

\- Non, on ne reprend rien du tout, s'exclama Naruto. Je suis en feu, je brûle ! Je vais mourir, c'est horrible !

\- Arrête un peu de faire ton intéressant, et reprends ton sérieux.

\- Gaara », lança Naruto tentateur.

Le Kazekage eut le malheur de se tourner vers son sublime amant qui se mordait les lèvres dans une attitude provocatrice tout en caressant son torse. Et, l'érection du Hokage était sans nul doute visible de tous dans sa position. Naruto avait opté pour passer un genou sous sa fesse pour basculer son bassin alors qu'il s'affalait de tout son long sur le dossier. Complètement offert.

« Naruto, c'est indigne de ton statut. Pense à autre chose !

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir avec l'autre pervers qui s'excite dans sa cage », s'énerva le jeune homme en proie à sa plus grande faiblesse.

L'ancien porteur de démon ferma les yeux pour réfléchir quelques secondes sur la question parce que son petit ami semblait à bout.

« C'est qui, ce pervers, serait-ce un aspect secret de votre personnalité, demanda Mei. J'aimerais bien en savoir un peu plus.

\- Ne l'excitez pas plus si vous tenez à vos fesses », prévient de suite Gaara alors que le réceptacle de Kyuubi s'agitait sur sa chaise.

Le Kazekage devait l'admettre, traîner son homme en pleine saison des amours démoniaques en huis clos avec les Kage était sûrement l'idée la plus absurde qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Il avait espéré que la présence de leurs homologues aurait inhibé les pulsions du démon, et ainsi Naruto aurait pris le dessus définitif sur la bête. En cas d'attaque de Konoha, en plein dans la mauvaise saison, Naruto serait indisponible, et c'était plus que problématique. A part de provoquer une orgie phénoménale dans le camp adverse grâce à son atout majeur, Konoha serait perdue corps et âme.

« Naruto, reprit Gaara, tu sais à quel point c'est important de remettre à sa place la carpette à la niche.

\- Je veux bien faire la carpette tant que tu me baises ! »

Apparemment, les autres Kage avaient été nettement très surpris par le propos de Naruto mais Gaara ne se démonta pas pour si peu. Il savait qu'il avait perdu dès l'instant où il lui avait accordé son attention.

« Naruto, tu es d'accord avec moi. Céder à ton démon, c'est le mal !

\- Oh, oui, fais-moi mal !

\- Plus sérieusement, ce serait un coup à ta fierté !

\- Oh, un bon coup ! »

La patience légendaire du Kazekage était mise à rude épreuve, et il ne savait pas quoi dire pour améliorer la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfoncés jusqu'au cou.

« Gaara, je suis vraiment à la limite de perdre mon contrôle sur Kyuubi alors laisse-moi sortir si tu ne veux pas que je les culbute tous ! »

Le murmure d'indignation de l'assemblée ne les empêcha pas de se méfier suffisamment du danger encouru.

« Hokage sama, je vous aiderez bien à vous délester de votre frustration, une fois la réunion terminée bien entendu, proposa Mei avec un sourire charmant. Je ne…

\- Gaara, si c'est bien ce que je pense, commença A, le Raikage, alors il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'éclipse en douceur avant qu'il ne se transforme.

\- Ah ! Vous êtes au courant ?

\- Mon frère Bee est intenable, et lui, je l'ai cloîtré dans une île déserte !

\- Oh, non, vous n'avez pas fait çà, hurla Naruto. Vous êtes vraiment insensible ! Ah, les pauvres bêtes innocentes ! »

Naruto mit ses mains sur ses yeux comme pour arrêter les visions cauchemardesques de son renard.

« Il est avec sa femme, triple buse en chaleur ! »

Le jeune homme dont le self control était mis à rude épreuve par son démon personnel s'abaissa à hauteur de la table comme pour bouder, laissant apercevoir deux beaux yeux bleus suppliants. Et, Gaara compris que la réunion allait mal se terminer si elle s'éternisait. La lueur de malice mesquine chez Naruto n'avait rien pour le rassurer alors que son homme à problème se pourlécha les lèvres avant d'investir le dessous de table.

« Quittez les lieux », ordonna-t-il.

Dans un mouvement de panique, la majorité des Kage ne demandèrent pas leur reste en s'enfuyant dignement. Seule la Mizukage fut entraînée vers la sortie contre son gré par le Raikage qui la mettait en garde contre ce genre de défoulement démoniaque. Et, le courage était une chose, mais il ne fallait pas être trop téméraire.

Gaara, déconcentré par la mauvaise volonté de Mei, fut surpris par l'attaque des crocs de Naruto sur son ventre. En pleine transformation inopinée, le rouquin se releva en catastrophe sous la douleur alors que, le sang aux lèvres, son amant terrible lui susurra.

« Je vais te manger ! Tout cru ! »

Une exclamation de surprise les fit se retourner vers la Mizukage. Avec un sourire carnassier plein de luxure alors que leurs oreilles se tendirent d'excitation et que leurs yeux luirent de promesses dangereuses, ils paraissaient bien effrayants à présent.

« Oh, une femelle », gronda Naruto, émoustillé, en remuant ses neuf queues.

La noble représentante de la gente féminine referma la porte avec précipitation sous leurs rires démoniaques.

« C'est l'heure de jouer. A nous deux, mon chat ! »

Gaara fut interdit lorsqu'il se retrouva cloué à son fauteuil alors que Naruto le surplombait de toute sa superbe. Cet éclat rouge dans ses iris incitait à la débauche la plus débridée.

«Naruto… cette fois-ci, on pourrait y aller plus soft ? »

La tête du kitsune avait tourné lentement durant sa proposition pour la rejeter avec insolence. Ses oreilles de renard se baissèrent alors qu'il renifla le tanuki dont il savoura l'odeur quelques instants. Et, sans prévenir, il se jeta à l'assaut de ses lèvres pour les meurtrir de sa fougue et pour envahir de sa saveur mâle son palais.

Il posa juste une main sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. C'était sauvage, et leurs bouches ne se quittaient que pour mieux se retrouver avec un désir mal maîtrisé. L'attente avait été trop éprouvante pour le porteur de Kyuubi.

Gaara tenta de se rebiffer mais il était condamné à rester enfoncer dans cette chaise tant que son bourreau ne consentirait pas à le délivrer de sa dominance.

Un soupir, un souffle précipité sur ses lèvres, et l'échange buccal se renouvela avec leurs langues mutines.

Le Kazekage s'accrocha au cou de son homologue de Konoha quand celui-ci le laissa respirer plus à son aise pour plonger ses crocs gourmands dans son cou.

« Naruto, gémit-t-il, attention… »

Le rouquin sentit les canines jouer avec sa peau sans la transpercer alors que sa chair se couvrait de frissons d'émulation.

« Je sais, répondit-t-il, tu n'es pas aussi…résistant…que moi. »

Naruto reprit difficilement son souffle sous l'excitation qui le tendait vers son amant. Il se coula vers lui pour frotter son entrejambe contre lui dans un va et viens sensuel.

« Je gère, sinon je serais déjà en toi. C'était trop dur, Gaara… »

Gaara sentit le front en sueur de son copain épuisé glisser sur le sien juste avant de se sentir partir subitement en arrière. Son esprit chancela sous le vertige. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à encaisser le choc, mais son amant imprévisible avait protégé sa tête de ses mains en coupe. Il leva ses yeux surpris vers les siens si purs de désir rougeoyant.

« Je vais me lâcher, avertit-t-il en immisçant ses mains chaudes sur sa peau électrisée. Tu n'en mourras pas vraiment… »

Le jeune homme déglutit devant de telles promesses. Ses vêtements furent sauvagement arrachés à son corps tremblant alors qu'il était piégé dans cette position. Le dossier en bois le courbaturait et le contraignait à la passivité ainsi qu'à l'inconfort. Il lutta quelques instants avec Naruto, le repoussant malgré leur envie de ne faire qu'un. Ils grognèrent plusieurs fois, tout en cherchant également le contact. A force de se contorsionner, il réussit à s'échapper de son assise incommodante d'un bon coup de pied en entraînant son amant avec lui.

Naruto en profita pour lui bloquer le bassin de tout son poids alors que deux de ses magnifiques queues rousses vinrent le clouer au sol dans sa partie supérieur. Gaara tapa des jambes, et il manifesta son mécontentement par un sifflement rauque mais son tortionnaire n'en était que plus satisfait. D'ailleurs, un sourire mesquin éclaira son visage quand il se débarrassa de son officiel vêtement immaculé pour révéler son torse bien bâti. Sa peau semblait chaude rien qu'au regard par sa couleur bronzé alors qu'il se penchait.

Le blond se pourlécha les lèvres avant de s'attaquer à son homme offert aux délices de sa bouche. Au fur et à mesure, des baisers mouillés, des légères morsures, des caresses doucereuses des crocs et des suçons appuyés, le désir s'imposait dans son ardeur enfiévrée. Leurs corps s'épousaient dans cette recherche du plaisir partagé, et ce n'était toujours pas assez bien qu'ils se recherchaient l'un, l'autre dans le contact embrasé de leurs sens. Ils se désiraient avec force.

Les gestes de Naruto se précipitèrent soudainement pour des caresses bien plus directes, Gaara se mordit les lèvres sous l'effet bienvenu de cette main en étau sur son sexe.

Un long gémissement s'échappa de la bouche du Kazekage quand l'Hokage prit un malin plaisir à engloutir sa virilité dans la moiteur de sa cavité buccale. Etre contraint ainsi à tout subir décuplait le plaisir qu'il y prenait. Son pénis palpitait sous la langue exploratrice de son amant, et les sensations le traversaient de part en part.

Le fracas d'une boucle de ceinture sur le sol ainsi que les mains fermes sur son fessier ne l'alarmèrent pas plus que d'habitude. Et, c'est dans un état second qu'il sentit la brûlure de la première pénétration brusque de son amant. Sous la légère incommodation, il se réjouit d'avoir pris quelques précautions en prévision des pulsions subites des saisons démoniaques avant que cette pensée ne s'évanouisse totalement sous l'incandescence des hanches endiablées de son homme.

Sa tête roula sur le côté alors qu'il arquait son dos pour plus de sensations tout en gémissant du feu de son sang.

Naruto releva ses jambes avec précipitation pour aller plus loin en lui, et se repositionna très vite pour lui toucher sa prostate. A chaque allée dans son corps brûlant, ce devint une petite explosion de plaisir libératrice. Tous les deux ne se retenaient point d'hurler leur allégresse dans cet acte plus brut que véritablement aimant. Leur confiance mutuelle leur permettait de véritablement se lâcher dans les bras de l'autre en ces solstices d'hiver exalté.

Gaara atteignait ses limites, et il sentait dans les déhanchements devenus incontrôlés de son amant que celui-ci allait bientôt jouir. Il émit une plainte sous la torture de tant de stimulations internes, et Naruto se préoccupa enfin de son érection presque douloureuse avec empressement. Tant de tensions l'emportèrent sur eux dans un râle sourd, et une joie corporelle bienfaitrice.

Les derniers gestes furent instinctifs alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent encore plus intimement liés l'un contre l'autre.

Le répit parut bref.

Le dirigeant des combattants de Suna se remettait doucement de cette jouissance bestiale, et celui de Konoha remuait déjà tout en s'intéressant à lui dans un câlin de moins en moins sage.

« Naruto, râla-t-il alors que ses mains se faisaient beaucoup trop baladeuses.

\- On s'y remet ? Ma frustration a été grande… »

Sans force, Gaara lui lança un regard las.

« Attends encore un peu, je n'ai plus de démon. Et avec, les années, son ancienne influence disparaît. »

Le rouquin porta un bras à son front brûlant, il allait encore avoir le retour à la normale mauvaise surtout que les autres Kage savaient désormais pour leur couple officieux.

« Tu boudes ?

\- Je savais qu'on se ferait choper sur le fait, râla-t-il. Tu es vraiment intenable. »

Le sourire de Gaara réchauffa apparemment les ardeurs du blond qui se mit à le coller. Le rouquin fronça son nez sous l'impatience de son amant, et le sable commença à s'infiltrer sournoisement entre eux pour surprendre le blond en le soulevant de sa cible.

« Ah, non, non ! Gaara ! Je déteste ça », hurla le pauvre Hokage pris en otage par l'élément fin dans les airs.

Le Kazekage se releva sur ses coudes avec un sourire satisfait pour observer son amant se débattre en vain contre son avantage naturel. Finalement, le blond fut immobilisé par une poigne solide ce qui l'enrageait véritablement sous l'œil amusé de Gaara.

« Ainsi, tu ne peux même pas te toucher…

\- T'es qu'un enfoiré, Gaara ! Espèce de… »

Naruto n'en rajouta pas plus tandis qu'un long gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche.

Gaara avait retrouvé un peu de sa fougue pour se jeter sur lui et le satisfaire en s'occupant de son érection préoccupante avec sa main et sa langue. Il faisait tout pour faire languir son compagnon par des attouchements doux comme une légère caresse. Il lécha la veine apparente, effleura ses bourses, effectua un léger mouvement de va et vient à la base de son sexe tout en englobant le gland de ses lèvres.

Il le sentait trembler.

« Oh, oui… Comme ça… Plus, Gaara… »

Insensible à sa demande, il continua encore un peu son manège jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne le supplie d'aller bien plus loin.

Gaara se sentait à présent assez revigoré pour un second round, il se releva avec empressement sous l'exclamation ravie de son amant exubérant pour le prendre dès qu'il le put avec vigueur. Il aimait autant se perdre en lui qu'être pris avec sauvagerie. Et, le faire hurler était une douce fierté dans son cœur à chaque coup de rein brutal qui les amenait vers des contrées maintes fois explorées dont l'attrait perdurait par ses sensations intenses.

Les rayons froids de la lune se levèrent sur les deux amants démoniaques pour les envahir de son influence aphrodisiaque.

Leurs cris de jouissance firent fuir même les plus téméraires dans les couloirs du palais du Kazekage.

Le lendemain fut difficile pour l'éminent Kazekage qui jalousait fortement le fringuant et pimpant Hokage qui expliquait à la Mizukage, très intéressée, certaines choses sur les porteurs de démons.

Et, ce fut encore et encore ainsi, comme en ce genre de solstice.


End file.
